Quando Dois Deslocadores se Encontram
by Nina Marota
Summary: O que acontece quando dois deslocadores se encontram?
1. Quando dois deslocadores se encontram

**Disclaimer:** Paul e a família Slater infelizmente não me pertencem e sim a tia Meg Cabot, eu só peguei eles emprestados um pouquinho.

* * *

**Quando Dois Deslocadores se Encontram**

_**Capítulo 1**_**: **_Quando dois deslocadores se encontram_

Sinceramente eu odeio todo esse clima de volta as aulas, quero dizer, eu realmente não consigo entender. Foram só alguns dias de férias e as pessoas voltam se tratando como se não se vissem a milhões de anos. É muito chato ficar ouvindo os gritinhos quase histéricos que as meninas dão nos corredores do Beverly High School de "ai amiga, que saudade!".

Realmente isso esta me dando náuseas, mas eu acho que posso agüentar até o fim do dia. Pelo menos eu tenho, porque não da para sair correndo cada vez que alguém chega perto de mim me abraçando e perguntando como foram minhas férias de inverno. São em momentos como esse que eu gostaria de ser só mais uma na multidão, daquele tipo que as pessoas não param para olhar duas vazes. Mais isso é meio impossível já que eu sou "famosa" desde que nasci.

Meu nome é Kathleen Lewis Harrison, mas as pessoas me conhecem mais como Kate Harrison. Sou filha do casal de atores mais famosos da América, ícones na década de 80, Natalie Lewis e Daniel Harrison que foram rotulados pela mídia como os "queridinhos da América". Pelo menos é o que eu sempre ouço as pessoas dizerem, vejo em especiais de TV ou leio em reportagens de revistas, que não cansam de falar sobre eles mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Deixem-me explicar melhor, meus pais morreram em um terrível acidente de carro quando eu tinha somente três anos. Eu estava dentro do carro com eles e também morri naquele dia. Fui declarada morta por dois minutos, mas por algum "milagre" eu voltei a vida, mas digamos que quando eu voltei, não voltei tão normal quanto deveria. Afinal ver gente morta não é uma coisa que eu consideraria a mais normal do mundo.

Só eu sei aonde eu fui parar durante aqueles minutos em que eu fui considerada morta. Quero dizer, eu e minha avó Anne Harrison, uma grande pintora de renome internacional. A maior e melhor pintora do mundo, pelo menos em minha opinião. Quando os meus pais morreram, eu fui morar com ela. Foi ela quem me ajudou a entender tudo o que aconteceu comigo naquele dia e foi ela quem me explicou que eu era uma deslocadora e quais eram todos os meus _poderes_.

Os corredores do Bev (que é como nós alunos chamamos o colégio) estavam lotados, tentei com muito esforço chegar até o meu armário, mais foi muito difícil sempre alguém me parava no meio do caminho me perguntando como foram minhas festas de fim de ano. E com um sorriso no rosto e uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua eu respondia _"Foram ótimas! E as suas?"_. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na vida é que em uma conversa o assunto favorito das pessoa sempre é algo que envolva elas mesma. Apesar de elas terem perguntado sobre você, o que elas querem realmente é falar sobre si próprias.

Quando finalmente consegui chagar ao meu armário, abri o cadeado (que provavelmente tem a senha mais ridícula de todo o colégio: 12345!!) e comecei a colocar os livros que eu tinha trazido na mochila lá dentro. Depois de conferir se eu tinha pegado tudo o que eu iria precisar para a primeira aula, fechei o meu armário. Foi então que eu me bati de frente com a pessoa que estava parada em frente ao armário ao lado. Minha mochila que ainda estava aberta pendurada no meu braço esquerdo, com a colisão tudo o que estava dentro dela caiu no chão se esparramando para todo lado. Abaixei-me rapidamente para pega-las.

- Me desculpe, - eu disse – eu não te vi. Realmente me desculpe.

E sai catando tudo freneticamente. Meu fichário, com a queda, abriu e todas as folhas dele se saltaram. Aquilo depois ia me dar trabalho para organizar tudo novamente, mas eu fui recolhendo todas as folhas de qualquer jeito mesmo. Depois eu parti para os livros, que eu joguei por cima das folhas do meu fichário, provavelmente amassando todas elas e por último o meu iPod, que milagrosamente não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão com o tombo! Pelo menos a primeira vista.

- Tudo bem, mais da próxima vez toma mais cuidado por onde anda – eu ouvi ele (sim, a pessoa com quem eu me esbarrei era um garoto) dizer, agachado em minha frente me ajudando a catar minhas coisas.

Foi quando eu levantei o meu rosto pela primeira vez e o que eu vi foi o garoto com os olhos mais perfeitos do mundo. Quer dizer, o garoto era bonito e tudo mais, seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados com as pontas levemente douradas, provavelmente douradas pelo sol, pareciam fazer uma combinação perfeita com a sua pele bronzeada (o que era meio estranho, já que nós estávamos no inverno, mas quem se importa?). Porem o que realmente chamava a atenção nele era aquele lindo par de olhos azuis.

- Kathleen Harrison! – uma voz afetada me chamou, fazendo com que eu desviasse os meus olhos dos dele.

Antes mesmo de eu me virar eu já sabia de quem era aquela voz. Só uma pessoa nesse colégio tinha uma voz tão irritante. Era Rachel Heisenberg, a chefe das líderes de torcida.

Quando eu me levantei e virei para vê-la, respondi no mesmo tom afetado que ela.

- Rachel Heisenberg!

- Que saudade amiga!! – disse ela enquanto trocávamos dois beijinhos, beijando o ar – me divertir horrores nas férias. E como foram as suas?

- Legais – respondi sem me estender muito no assunto.

- Mas você é mesmo uma safadinha viu. Mal acabou de chegar de férias já esta dando em cima do aluno novato! Mais eu te entendo amiga, ele é mesmo muito gostoso!!

- Como você sabe que ele é novato?

- Dã! Querida acorda! Esse colégio é grande, mais nem tanto e você acha que um pedaço de mau caminho daqueles ia passar despercebido por mim? – Falou sacudido com as mãos a grande cabeleira loira para trás.

Virei pra trás para ver se o Garoto-Olhos-Perfeitos ainda estava lá, mais ele já havia ido. A Rachel tinha razão, ele era novato mesmo e meu vizinho de armário pelo que estava parecendo. Agora ele ocupava o armário de Eric Stevenson, que se mudou com sua família para a Inglaterra nesse semestre.

- O nome dele é alguma coisa Slater. Acho que era Peter, ou talvez Patrick... ah, não importa. – Rachel continuou falando – Ele veio transferido de Carmel. Parece que ele morava lá com o avô e o velho morreu ou alguma coisa assim, aí ele veio para cá para morar com os pais.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Querida o que nesse colégio eu não sei, hã? Eu estava na secretaria mais cedo pra resolver o problema do meu armário, você sabe que desde o final do semestre passado ele anda emperrando na hora de abrir, o que é totalmente um absurdo! Faz séculos que eu reclamo do meu armário e eles ainda não fizeram nada a respeito disso. Então enquanto eu estava lá ele apareceu, aí eu meio que acabei ouvindo algumas coisas da conversa dele com a secretária.

Rachel mudou de assunto e agora estava falando alguma coisa sobre o quão excitantes foram as férias dela, mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção. Minha mente estava longe.

Que engraçado, eu pensei, eu conheço um Slater. O nome dele é Jack, ele tem 8 anos. Agente se conheceu no inicio do semestre passado quando a família dele se mudou aqui para Beverly Hills. Os pais de Jack são médicos e o pai dele, Rick Slater, é um dos neurocirurgiões mais importantes e conceituados do país. Ele trabalha no mesmo hospital onde eu sou voluntária, o John St. Clair Hospital. Eu faço parte de um grupo que trabalha como voluntários em hospitais. Eu sou voluntária da ala infantil, todo sábado eu apareço lá para contar histórias para as crianças. Foi assim que eu conheci o Jack, ele sempre ia lá para ouvi as minhas histórias. Logo nos tornamos amigos e eu descobri que ele também podia ver gente morta, assim como eu. Desde então nós meio que "trabalhamos" juntos ajudando os espíritos em sua passagem para o outro mundo, o céu, o inferno, o purgatório, a reencarnação ou que quer que venha depois da morte.

É impressionante a quantidade de espíritos que ficam vagando em hospitais, afinal não é pra menos, a quantidade de gente que morre lá é sempre muito grande. São pessoas que partiram deixando alguma pendência para trás ou então morreram de forma muito brusca, essas são as piores de ajudar, pois na maioria das vezes elas teimam muito em aceitar a sua nova condição, por isso eu e o Jack sempre temos muito que fazer.

O Jack é uma gracinha, sempre se empolga com cada coisinha que agente faz. Como se tudo isso fizesse parte de uma grande brincadeira. Acho que ele pensa assim porque ainda nenhum dos fantasmas que ele já encontrou em sua vida tentou matá-lo. Entretanto, ele ainda tem tempo para perceber que a mediação não é uma festa tão grande assim, mas por enquanto eu vou deixar o garoto ser feliz um pouquinho.

Então eu ouvi o sinal para a primeira aula tocar. Eu ainda estava ao lado do meu armário com a Rachel, balançando a cabeça para tudo o que ela dizia como se estivesse prestando atenção a cada palavra que ela falou nos últimos minutos.

- Acho melhor eu ir para sala, eu vou ter aula de trigonometria agora agora. – Disse interrompendo o seu grande desabafo de como Mike Thompson, o namorado dela e armador do time de basquete do colégio, toda hora ficava ligando para o seu celular durante as férias para saber onde e com quem ela estava.

- Argh! – ela limitou-se a dizer. – Não se esqueça que no terceiro horário tem o "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas", agente se vê no vestiário do ginásio antes de começar a apresentação.

- Ok então. – Eu disse e fui andando até a sala do professor Alan McDonald.

- Esta atrasada Srta. Harrison. – Ele disse para mim parado na porta de sua sala segurando um copo de café, que é a sua marca registrada. O Sr. McDonald adora café, embora eu ache que beber tanto dele, como ele sempre faz, ainda vai acabar lhe fazendo algum mal.

- Eu sei, me desculpe Sr. Mc.

- Tudo bem Srta. Harrison, dessa vez te darei um desconto. Somente porque hoje eu estou de muito bom humor já que o meu café está mais gostoso do que de costume. – Falou piscando para mim.

O Sr. McDonald é o meu professor favorito. Ele é negro, alto, tem uns 60 e poucos anos e usa um óculos de lentes grossas. Certa fez uns alunos roubaram o óculos dele de brincadeira e o coitado do Sr. Mc ficou ceguinho como uma toupeira durante todo o resto do dia. Desde então nunca mais o Sr. Mc tirou os óculos do rosto para nada no colégio. Pelo menos foi essa a história que me contaram, já que nessa época eu ainda não estudava aqui. Outra particularidade do Sr. McDonald é viver dizendo que se acha o irmão gêmeo do Morgan Freeman. E de fato até seriam parecidos se o Sr. Mc não fosse gordinho e meio careca na parte da frente da cabeça.

O Sr. Mc é muito engraçado e eu nunca pensei que matemática pudesse ser tão divertida. Ele me fez gostar ainda mais dessa matéria que já era a minha favorita. Veja bem, eu adoro matemática porque nessa matéria ou você esta certa ou esta errada, não tem meio termo. E a sua resposta é valida tanto aqui, quanto em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Um mais um vai ser sempre igual a dois.

Diferente de literatura, que eu também adoro, mas a parte de interpretação de poema eu acho um verdadeiro saco. A interpretação de um poema é uma coisa muito subjetiva, uma palavra pode ter múltiplos significados. A palavra estrela, por exemplo, em um poema pode significar brilho,sorte, algo especial ou pode pura e simplesmente significar estrela mesmo. Quem adora fazer esse tipo de coisa é Shakespeare, eu realmente amo as suas peças, "Hamlet" é uma das minhas favoritas, porém interpretar os seus sonetos é uma verdadeira tortura. Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar um fantasma raivoso a ter de interpretar um soneto de Shakespeare.

Quando entrei na sala sentei no meu lugar de costume na fileira do meio, eu gosto dessa fila porque ela sempre me mantém mais concentrada na aula além de me proporcionar uma vista panorâmica da lousa. Quando eu sento muito próxima a janela acabo me distraindo com o movimento do lado de fora da sala de aula, já quando eu sento na fileira da outra extremidade da sala, onde fica a porta, como as carteiras ficam quase encostadas na parede eu sempre acabo encostando a minha cabeça nela e quando eu menos espero acabo cochilando. Como eu não quero nem me distrair nem cochilar eu acabo me sentando na fileira do meio mesmo.

Quando eu olhei para trás, já sentada em minha carteira (eu sempre faço isso antes da aula começar para saber quem é que está sentado no fundo da sala), eu percebi que na fileira direita da minha, sentado a duas carteiras atrás de mim estava o tal de Slater-Olhos-Azuis-Perfeitos.

Eu virei o meu rosto rápido e olhei para a lousa em minha frente. Não era possível que o Garoto-Olhos-Azuis-Perfeitos estivesse na mesma sala de matemática que eu. E eu estava enganada ou ele estava olhando para mim quando eu o vi? Provavelmente não. Vai ver ele só estava olhando para janela.

Depois disso eu não sei o que deu em mim, quando percebi já estava com a mochila em meu colo procurando por um espelho. Quando o encontrei passei uma boa parte da aula com ele na mão fingindo que admirava o meu próprio reflexo, quando na verdade o que eu estava tentando fazer era olhar o fundo da sala para descobrir se o tal Slater-Olhos-Azuis estava realmente olhando para mim mesmo.

Geralmente as pessoas não acham muito estranho quando vêem uma líder de torcida (eu já mencionei isso antes? É eu sou uma líder de torcida. Não que eu me orgulhe muito disso, mas as vezes na vida uma garota tem que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer) com um espelho na mão se olhando durante tanto tempo, ou pelo menos fingindo que estão. Pena que o Sr. Mc não pense do mesmo jeito, ele me mandou guardar o espelho.

Droga!

Eu me encolhi um pouco na carteira com minhas mãos cobrindo o rosto. Que vergonha! O que é que esta acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu me comporto assim como uma desesperada? Eu estava me sentido a própria Rachel (embora ela seja meio ninfomaníaca e tudo mais) e tudo isso por causa de um garoto!

Está certo que ele não era um garoto qualquer, provavelmente era um dos mais bonitos do colégio e aqueles olhos dele eram de realmente tirar o fôlego. Mas mesmo assim isso não é motivo para eu me comportar dessa maneira.

E no final das contas talvez ele nem seja assim tão bonito por dentro quanto demonstra ser por fora. Vai ver ele é só mais um riquinho mimado, esnobe, insolente, egoísta e egocêntrico como tantos outros que existem aqui no Bev e que eu realmente abomino. Por isso esquece Kate, olhos assim não valem nem um pouco a pena.

Eu estava realmente decidida agora em prestar a máxima atenção na aula, afinal era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de ter me comportado como uma idiota durante quase a aula toda, quando ouvi um aviso do diretor através da caixa de som que ficava pendurada na parede, acima da lousa.

-Todos os alunos, professores e funcionários favor se dirigirem ao ginásio de esportes para o "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas" logo após soar o sinal.- Disse o diretor Miller -Repetindo, todos os alunos professores e funcionários favor se dirigirem ao ginásio de esportes para o "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas" logo após soar o sinal.

E então o sinal, que era uma campainha meio irritante, tocou indicando o terceiro horário. Eu saí da sala o mais rápido que eu pude. Primeiro porque eu estava morta de vergonha e depois porque eu não queria chegar tarde ao ginásio e ouvi uma reclamação da Rachel. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela pode se tornar histérica quando se trata de alguma coisa que envolva a Torcida.

Os corredores estavam lotados e barulhentos, todos os alunos conversavam tão alto que era praticamente impossível ouvir os meus próprios pensamentos naquela barulheira. Quando cheguei ao ginásio ele ainda estava meio vazio. A quadra estava ocupada com algumas cadeira onde a orquestra do Bev ia tocar. Eles já estavam sentados lá aquecendo os seus instrumentos, já que também iam se apresentar no "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas".

Passei por eles, fui ate o fundo do ginásio e sai por uma porta que levava a um corredor que dava nos vestiários. Virei a direita e entrei no vestiário feminino. Rachel já estava lá dentro acompanhada da sua melhor amiga (e sombra particular) Julie Wang junto com todas as outras garotas da torcida.

- Você chegou tarde. – Ela disse meio irritada. – Vá se trocar rápido, nós não temos muito tempo.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude Rachel, não me culpe por ser quase impossível andar naqueles corredores lotados.

Com minha mochila nas costas fui ate uma das cabines do banheiro para vestir o meu uniforme das lideres de torcida. O uniforme que nós usávamos não era feio, muito pelo contrário, eu até gostava dele. Era um mini-vestido sem manga com uma discreta fenda na parte esquerda da saia (para facilitar os movimentos e acrobacias), de cor vermelho amarronzado, em que a parte de cima do vestido era branca e tinha o nome "Beverly" bordado no mesmo tom de vermelho do resto da roupa.

Tendo colocado o meu uniforme agora eu estava sentada em cima do vaso sanitário trocando os meus sapatos pretos no estilo boneca por um tênis branco com meias soquetes da mesma cor que eu tinha tirado de dentro de minha mochila.

Enquanto me trocava dentro da cabine não pude deixar de ouvir a estúpida discussão das meninas sobre o aluno novo e se ele tinha a bunda mais bonita que a do Mike, que foi eleito por elas como o cara com o bumbum mais bonito de toda escola. Sai da cabine e fui até o canto do vestiário em que ficavam os armários. Guardei a minha mochila dentro de um deles, então me aproximei das meninas (somos 10 garotas ao todo) que agora debatiam se a cor laranja ia ser a cor da moda nas novas coleções de primavera-verão.

Quando Rachel me viu ao seu lado, mudou de assunto pondo fim aquela conversa.

- Meninas silêncio, por favor! Obrigada – disse Rachel quando todas se calaram. – Vocês ainda se lembram da coreografia que ensaiamos para apresentar hoje, não é garotas?

- Claro Rachel! – Falou Manuella Márquez de uma maneira meio sarcástica – Acho que nem se nós quiséssemos poderíamos esquecer. Você nos fez ensaiar tanto essa maldita coreografia no semestre passado, que eu até sonho com ela.

Manuella é a única menina da equipe além de mim que enfrenta a Rachel de vez em quando. Ela é segura o suficiente para saber que não precisa ficar puxando o saco da Rachel para se manter na equipe, pois sendo uma líder de torcida ou não, seu status de realeza no corpo estudantil se manterá inalterado. Também pudera, ela faz o tipo _latina caliente _com longos cabelos negros e lábios carnudos. Nem precisa dizer que tem sempre um bando de meninos atrás dela.

- Que bom que você não esqueceu a coreografia Manny, porque eu não quero nada além de perfeição quando nos apresentarmos naquele ginásio hoje.

- Calma Rachel, – falou Julie – vai dar tudo certo. Ninguém vai errar os passos que ensaiamos nem nada do tipo.

- Assim espero. Agora vocês três – Rachel apontou para Justine, Jessica e Samantha que estavam sentadas num banco encostado na parede cochichando algo de forma muito entretida – o que é que vocês tanto cochicham ai? E que cara de assombro é essa? Parece até que viram um fantasma.

- Não é nada de mais Rachel. – Justine se apressou em dizer.

- Ótimo! Agora animo meninas, eu quero ver um sorriso de orelha a orelha em vocês três.

As três forçaram um sorriso no rosto, porém eu não pude deixar de notar um quê de infelicidade em seus olhares. Principalmente a Justine, que parecia a mais tensa e assuntada das três.

- Chegou a hora Rachel – anunciou Julie.

- Vamos meninas, chegou a nossa hora de brilhar!

E todas as garotas seguiram Rachel em direção ao ginásio. Eu fui a última a sair e fechei a porta do vestiário. Naquele momento eu não pude deixar de pensar que tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo.

Por que Justine, Jessica e Samantha estavam tão assustadas? Será que a Rachel estava certa? Isso tinha algo haver com um fantasma?

Não, eu pensei, provavelmente elas deviam estar desse jeito por outro motivo. Um motivo que provavelmente não envolva criaturas sobrenaturais. Talvez um parente da Justine esteja muito doente, ou então pode ser que a Samantha tenha terminado com o seu namorado, ou ainda que os pais da Jessica possam ter se divorciado.

Passei todo o caminho de volta para o ginásio tentando me convencer de que não havia nada de errado acontecendo. Quando cheguei lá, ele já estava lotado, me sentei perto das meninas e fiquei observando as outras pessoas que ainda procuravam um lugar vazio no ginásio para se acomodar.

Enquanto vagueava o olhar pela arquibancada do outro lado da quadra pude ver o Garoto-Olhos-Azuis-Perfeitos e eu acho que ele me viu também porque no instante em nossos olhos se encontram não pude deixar de notar uma espécie de sorriso secreto se formando em seus lábios. Eu senti as minhas bochechas pinicarem, provavelmente eu devia estar vermelha feito um pimentão, então eu desviei o meu olhar.

Por um segundo minhas preocupações me pareceram tão... bestas. Aqueles lindos olhos me fizeram esquecer tudo, cheguei até mesmo a pensar que aquelas caras assustadas das garotas não passavam de fruto da minha imaginação. Provavelmente elas só estavam tristes por um motivo qualquer.

Foi nesse momento que uma coisa que prendeu a minha atenção. Alguns metros atrás do Slater-Olhos-Perfeitos eu vi aquele brilho espectral, que sempre me deixa um pouco arrepiada.

Era uma líder de torcida.

Era uma líder de torcida fantasma.

Era uma líder de torcida fantasma e pelo visto muito irritada.

Merda!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NA: **E então, gostaram da história? Será que mereço **reviews**?

Até o próximo capitulo.

Bjos!

_**Nina M.**_


	2. A líder de torcida fantasma

**Quando Dois Deslocadores se Encontram**

* * *

_Foi nesse momento que uma coisa prendeu a minha atenção. Alguns metros atrás do Slater-Olhos-Perfeitos eu vi aquele brilho espectral, que sempre me deixa um pouco arrepiada._

_Era uma líder de torcida._

_Era uma líder de torcida fantasma._

_Era uma líder de torcida fantasma e pelo visto muito irritada._

_Merda!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_A líder de torcida fantasma_

Depois do que eu vi não consegui me concentrar em mais nada. O diretor do Beverly High, Henry Miller, abriu o "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas" como ele faz em todo semestre a mais de 20 anos. O Sr. Miller é um senhor de lindos cabelos grisalhos brilhantes e devia ter quase uns 70 anos de idade embora não aparentasse ter tanto devido ao seu porte atlético e sua grande energia e disposição.

Agora o diretor estava no meio da quadra andando com um microfone na mão de um lado para o outro fazendo o seu discurso de boas vindas. Junto dele estava a sua secretária, Lucy Walters, uma senhora que eu sempre achei muito simpática. O que ele estava falando eu não fazia a mínima idéia, provavelmente era alguma variação do discurso do semestre passado. Algum tipo de história que no final sem tinha uma lição de moral.

O "Bom Dia de Boas Vindas" se desenrolou sob os meus olhos. Depois do discurso do diretor Miller foi a vez da orquestra da escola se apresentar. Eles já estavam a postos em suas cadeiras no meio da quadra e iam tocar alguma peça de Morzart, mas eu não tenho certeza. Eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção no que eles tocavam, tudo aquilo era indiferente para mim. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era naquela líder de torcida fantasma e no que ela poderia estar planejando fazer.

Minha mente agora trabalhava a mil por hora. Quem era ela? O que ela queria? Por que ela olhava tão intensamente na direção de Justine? Bem, qualquer que fosse o seu motivo provavelmente ele não era nada bom, a julgar pela cara de irritação que ela fazia.

Eu olhava constantemente para o outro lado do ginásio na direção dela, porém ela não percebeu, acho que estava ocupada de mais lançando olhares raivosos a Justine. Observando com um pouco mais de atenção e a julgar por suas roupas e penteado, ela me parecia ser da década de 60. O seu uniforme tinha a mesma cor vermelho amarronzada do meu. Ela usava uma minissaia vermelha pregueada e um moletom branco com um enorme B vermelho pregado no meio. Pude reconhecer esse como sendo o antigo uniforme das líderes de torcida, que ainda era usado até uns 10 anos atrás, quando foi substituído pelo mini-vestido que usamos hoje (pelo menos foi o que Rachel me disse certa vez). Os cabelos dela tinham o mesmo tom de castanho dos meus, iam até a altura dos ombros e tinham as todas as pontas dele voltadas para fora. Eu estava tão entretida em meus próprios pensamentos que nem percebi que Julie estava ao meu lado me cutucando.

- Terra chamando Kate! Terra chamando Kate! – Falou ela estalando os dedos em minha frente.

- Hã?

- Kate, acorda sua bobinha! Faz séculos que eu estou aqui te chamando e você nem se quer me ouviu.

- Ah desculpe, eu estava meio distraída.

- Sei. Estava pensando em quê? Ou melhor, em quem? – Falou com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto.

- Eu não estava pensando em ninguém não ok? Só estava repassando a coreografia mentalmente. – Eu menti, na verdade eu estava pensando em alguém sim, mas não era nada daquilo que ela provavelmente estava imaginando.

- Esta bem queridinha, vou fingir que acredito em você.

- Que horror Julie! Você tem uma mente tão maldosa.

- Eu? – Disse com uma cara inocente apontando para si mesma.

- É, você.

Julie se limitou a rir.

- Vamos Kate querida, levanta, já esta na hora de irmos. Vamos nos apresentar agora.

Eu levantei e segui Julie para o meio da quadra que agora já se encontrava vazia. Todas as cadeiras e os porta-partituras que a orquestra tinha usado já haviam sido retiradas. Eu estava tão distraída pensando que sequer notei que a apresentação da orquestra havia terminado. Acho que Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky ou o que quer que fosse que eles estivessem tocando, não foi o suficiente para prender a minha atenção.

O diretor Miller estava de novo no centro da quadra fazendo as devidas apresentação. Nós íamos fazer uma pequena amostra da coreografia que íamos apresentar nos jogos de basquete do colégio, na nova temporada que iria começar.

As líderes de torcidas são bem populares aqui no Bev, as pessoas gostam de nos ver dançar, não que sejamos excepcionais dançarinas nem nada do tipo (embora a Rachel goste de pensar desse jeito). As pessoas gostam de nos ver dançar somente porque somos a distração delas nos jogos de basquete da escola, nós entretemos a torcida com várias coreografias animadas e gritos de guerra divertidos, já que os jogos por aqui são bem monótonos e previsíveis. Nós SEMPRE perdemos.

O nosso time de basquete é uma lástima. A última vez que ganhamos o campeonato de basquete estudantil da Califórnia eu sequer sonhava em nascer. Na verdade creio que assistir a nossa orquestra tocar em festivais seja mais emocionante do que ver os meninos jogarem, pelo menos eles sempre ganham algum prêmio.

No meio da quadra já estávamos todas posicionadas em nossos devidos lugares. A Justine estava logo em minha frente e eu pode sentir ela começando a ficar tensa, mas eu não queria me preocupar com isso agora.

Olhei para frente, dei o meu melhor sorriso e botei na minha cabeça que tudo ia dar certo. Íamos apresentar a coreografia e sair do meio do ginásio o mais rápido possível. Qualquer que fosse o motivo para aquele fantasma estar olhando para a quadra de forma tão irritada, nada ia acontecer.

_É isso aí Kate, pensamento positivo! _- Falei para mim mesma, tentando me tranqüilizar.

E então a música começou, já estávamos agora todas dançando enquanto a platéia ia ao delírio. Enquanto eu dançava dei uma rápida olhada para a arquibancada e pude ver que a líder de torcida fantasma não estava mais olhando para a quadra, agora ela olhava para o teto do ginásio de uma forma muito... compenetrada.

Ainda dançando dei uma olhada para o teto e eu não gostei nadinha do que eu vi. A lâmpada que estava em cima das nossas cabeças e que devia pesar no mínimo uns 5 quilos estava balançando. Ninguém, nenhuma das outras garotas dançando nem a platéia tão entretida assistindo pareceu notar que aquela lâmpada estava preste a cair sobre nós, mais precisamente em cima da Justine.

Então tudo aconteceu. Foi tão rápido que um segundo depois de eu ver aquela lâmpada balançando, ela partiu-se do cabo que a segurava com um barulho estridente e com direito a faíscas sendo lançadas para todo lado.

O meu rápido reflexo me fez pular em cima da Justine no mesmo instante tirando-a do caminho. Aquela pesada lâmpada caiu bem do nosso lado partindo-se em milhares de pedacinhos. Eu caí de mau jeito com ela em cima do meu braço, na hora eu senti um dor forte e latejante por causa do choque do meu cotovelo com o chão.

Por um segundo tudo que eu pude escutar foi o choro alto e soluços de Justine, que no instante em que assimilou o que havia acontecido, ou o que pelo menos quase aconteceu, abriu o maior berreiro.

A queda da lâmpada causou um curto-circuito no ginásio que fez com que todas as outras lâmpadas desligassem e a música parasse de tocar. O ginásio agora estava na penumbra sendo iluminado apenas pelos raios de sol que vinham do lado de fora. Todos que estavam lá dentro e que a instantes atrás riam e batiam palmas, agora estavam de pé, boquiabertos e em silêncio observando toda aquela cena surreal.

E então com a mesma rapidez que aquele silêncio repentino veio ele se foi e trouxe com ele um barulho ensurdecedor. Todos agora conversavam assustados e o pânico se alastrou. O diretor Miller agora gritava, já que estava impossibilitado de usar o microfone devido ao curto, ele pediu silêncio e calma a todos, pediu também que os alunos voltassem as suas salas calmamente e que estava tudo sob controle.

Era óbvio que ninguém estava ouvindo, as pessoas sequer prestavam atenção ao diretor. Tudo o que havia ocorrido a instantes atrás foi de mais excitante, assustador e inesperado para fazer com que elas prestassem atenção a outras coisas. Foi necessário que os professores e funcionários começassem a escoltar todos os alunos para fora do ginásio para que ele fosse devidamente desocupado e assim qualquer outro acidente fosse evitado.

Eu ainda estava sentada no chão tentando consolar a Justine que continuava a chorar e soluçar feito uma louca. As outras meninas se aproximaram de nós formando um círculo e nos ajudando a levantar, elas nos abraçaram agora querendo saber se estávamos bem e tentavam consolar a Justine. O diretor Miller aproximou-se de nós e disse com sua voz grave:

- Srtas. Harrison e Anderson acho melhor vocês irem a enfermaria, verem se não estão machucadas. Creio que a Srta. Anderson precisa se acalmar um pouco e se recuperar do susto.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondi por mim e pela Justine que finalmente havia conseguido para de chorar e nesse momento só fungava e soluçava de uma forma bem irritante.

- Faça isso Srta. Harrison e certifique-se de que a Srta. Fox não se esqueça de te examinar também.

- Eu estou bem... – porém ao ver a cara séria dele completei rapidamente, – mas vou pedir para ela não se esquecer de me examinar. Vamos Tine.

Peguei ela pelas mãos e a conduzi para fora do ginásio. As minha costas pude ouvir o burburinho das meninas que até aquele instante haviam permanecido caladas, também pude escutar Jessica e Samantha falarem com o diretor.

- Nós podemos ir com elas também? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Creio que a presença da Srta. Harrison seja mais do que suficiente. – Ouvi a voz dele ao longe. – Agora voltem para as suas salas garotas.

E então eu saí do ginásio. Durante o caminho para a enfermaria as pessoas davam passagem para nós no corredor e cochichavam ao observarem Justine fungando sem parar. Ao chegarmos lá fomos atendidos pela enfermeira da escola, a Srta Fox. A enfermaria era uma sala branca com algumas macas do lado direito da parede e poltronas de espera posicionadas do lado oposto, no fundo da sala ficava a mesa da Srta Fox, ao lado desta havia um grande armário com portas de vidro em que era possível ver alguns remédios e materiais de primeiros-socorros e próximo a última maca da sala havia um bebedouro daquele tipo em que se coloca um galão de água mineral nele. A enfermaria era uma sala nem um pouco aconchegante, apesar dos esforços da Srta Fox em deixar o lugar mais alegrinho colocando uns quadros com umas paisagens rurais nas paredes.

A enfermeira do Bev, a Srta. Fox, era uma mulher que beirava os 30 anos, tinha cabelos pretos brilhantes que estavam sempre presos em um coque apertado no alto da cabeça, seus olhos eram de um azul acinzentado muito bonito e seu sorriso (ela estava sempre sorrindo) era perfeito. A Srta. Fox faz muito sucesso entre os alunos aqui no Bev. Nós garotas gostamos dela porque ela é sempre simpática com todas nós, ela realmente entende os nossos problemas quando buscamos algum aconselhamento com ela. Já os garotos a adoram porque ela é linda, e quando eu digo linda é muito linda mesmo. Ela poderia ser modelo se quisesse, com toda aquela altura e beleza que ela tem, porém ela escolheu ser somente uma enfermeira ao invés de levar essa vida glamorosa.

- Oh queridas – a Srta. Fox disse nos recebendo – que tragédia essa que aconteceu com vocês. Eu mal acreditei quando me contaram a alguns minutos, eu fiquei aqui na enfermaria resolvendo alguns problemas. Graças a Deus nada de muito grave aconteceu. Agora venham, sentem-se aqui.

E nos levou até a maca onde Justine sentou aparentando estar bem mais calma, fungando somente de vez em quando. A Srta. Fox começou me examinado apesar de eu ter dito repetidas vezes que eu estava bem. Eu tinha certeza disso porque depois de tantas visitas aos hospitais com alguns tornozelos torcidos, braços quebrados, ou concussões, devido as minhas "missões", eu meio que acabei pegando o jeito de como saber se alguma coisa grave aconteceu comigo. Porém como a Srta. Fox desconhecia esses meus pequenos conhecimentos médicos ela não tinha como saber que eu somente tinha batido o braço esquerdo e que uma pomada antiinflamatória ou uma bolsa de água quente seriam suficientes para aliviar a dor, por isso ela teve que me examinar e constatar isso por ela mesma. Após tudo isso, ela passou uma pomada a base de cânfora no meu braço.

Depois ela foi examinar a Justine e viu que ela não havia sofrido nenhum dano físico também. Feito isso, a Srta. Fox foi até o armário de remédios que ficava no fundo da enfermaria, ao lado de sua mesa. Ela o abriu e de lá pegou uma caixinha de calmante e tirou um comprimido. Então ela veio em direção ao bebedouro que estava afastado a duas macas de onde eu e Justine estávamos. Ela pegou um copo descartável, misturou um pouco de água gelada com natural e logo após veio até Justine entregando-lhe o comprimido e o copo d'água.

- Tome isso aqui minha querida, é um calmante. Vai fazer você se sentir um pouco melhor – falou ela de um jeito carinhoso.

Tine acenou com a cabeça obedientemente e tomou o comprimido que a Srta. Fox lhe ofereceu.

- Agora eu vou deixar vocês descansarem um pouco. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, eu vou estar na minha mesa.

A Srta. Fox retirou-se para sua mesa e ocupou-se em preencher alguns relatórios. Justine que antes estava sentada em sua maca, agora encontrava-se deitada olhando fixamente para o teto branco sob a sua cabeça.

Eu estava entediada ali naquela enfermaria, mas não podia sair de lá e deixar a Justine sozinha. Cansada de ficar deitada vendo a Srta. Fox trabalhar em sua mesa e a Justine mirando o teto, eu levantei-me da minha maca e fui em direção a outra extremidade da enfermaria onde ficavam algumas poltronas e uma mesinha com algumas revistas. Peguei a que eu vi primeiro em minha frente, uma edição antiga da National Geographic, e voltei para a minha maca. Após algum tempo lendo uma matéria sobre os elefantes do Zimbábue, a Srta. Fox desviou a minha atenção.

- Meninas, vou até a secretaria entregar esses relatórios – falou apontando para algumas pastas em seus braços. – Volto em cinco minutinhos, ok?

Eu e Justine acenamos que sim com a cabeça e então a Srta. Fox deixou a enfermaria. Quando vi que estávamos sozinhas, abandonei a revista e me aproximei da maca ao lado.

- Tine? – Toquei o seu braço falando bem baixinho para não assustá-la. – Você esta bem?

Ela virou o rosto desviando os olhos do teto e olhando para mim de uma forma meio assustada, então sentou-se na maca encostando as sua costas na parede. Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas então fechou- a de novo. Fez isso algumas vezes, como se estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras certas para me dizer algo. Seus olhos agora começavam a marejar e parecia que toda aquela crise de choro estava prestes a voltar a qualquer momento.

- Me desculpa Tine, que pergunta idiota a minha não? É lógico que você não esta bem, quase se machucou hoje – falei com o tom de voz mais delicado que eu tinha, olhando dentro de seus olhos numa tentativa de acalmá-la. – O que eu quis dizer foi que hoje mais cedo, no vestiário, eu te achei tão abatida e amedrontada. Então eu fiquei me perguntando se tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Queria saber se você esta bem.

- Ah Kate! – Ela deu um grande soluço e me abraçou. – Você percebeu?! Nenhuma das outra meninas percebeu isso no vestiário.

- Você estava tão tristonha que não tinha como não notar. Você gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu? Quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar?

- Ai... foi horrível. Eu acho que estou... amaldiçoada – ela sussurrou. – Eu não quero morrer, Kate. Eu não quero morrer!

Eu a olhei por um instante e então eu falei:

- Como assim amaldiçoada?

- Você já ouviu falar do boato de que a muitos anos atrás, mais ou menos na década de 60, uma líder de torcida foi assassinada aqui dentro do Bev?

- Não, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o fato de você esta _amaldiçoada_.

Justine endireitou-se, sentando-se mais confortavelmente, limpou algumas lágrimas que rolaram de seus olhos a uns segundos atrás com as costas das mãos, respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

- A Jess passou as férias de inverno com a avó dela em um cruzeiro pela América do Sul. Ela me contou que durante a viagem, a sua avó encontrou no navio uma antiga amiga dos tempos de escola. Ah, a avó de Jess também estudou aqui no Bev. Voltando ao que eu dizia, ela reencontrou uma amiga no navio e elas passaram a viagem toda juntas, relembrando os velhos tempos. Um dia a Jess acabou ouvindo elas comentarem sobre uma tal garota que era uma líder de torcida na época delas e o boato que havia corrido de que ela havia sido assassinada dentro da nossa própria escola, embora a versão oficial da polícia na época era de que ela estava desaparecida, já que nunca encontraram o corpo dela.

"Quando a Jess voltou de viagem, ela contou essa história para mim e para Sam, então a Sam teve a idéia de fazer uma brincadeira que ela havia visto uma vez na internet. Com um compasso e uma folha de papel nós íamos poder nos comunicar com o espírito dessa garota que segundo diziam, havia sido assassinada atrás do ginásio. Nós faltamos a primeira aula, que ia ser de física, para fazer isso, então fomos para trás do ginásio e sentamos em baixo daquela arvore que tem lá. A Jess pegou uma folha de papel, desenhou um circulo e em volta dele escreveu as letras do alfabeto, os números de 1 a 9, e as palavras sim e não. Para começar a brincadeira era preciso rezar o Pai-nosso, mas sem dizer o "amém" no fim da oração. A Sam fez isso, enquanto eu apoiava levemente o dedo indicador na parte de cima do compasso, mantendo ele, desse modo, em pé na folha de papel. Ela perguntou 3 vezes _"Tem alguém aí?"_ , e então na terceira vez, como num passe de mágica, a perna do compasso pendeu levemente para o sim. Foi inacreditável! Aí começamos a fazer varias perguntas para quem estávamos nos comunicado: Homem ou mulher? _Mulher_. Já estudou no Bev? _Sim_. Em que ano? _64_. Como morreu? _Assassinada_. Dentre muitas outras perguntas. E então agente teve certeza mesmo que era a garota do boato."

"A partir daí eu comecei a ficar com medo, sabe, nunca fui muito fã dessas histórias de fantasmas. Falei com as meninas e disse que queria sair da brincadeira, só que para sair você tem que pedir permissão para o espírito com o qual você estava se comunicando. E foi o que eu fiz, eu pedi a ela para sair, só que ela não quis deixar. Nesse momento eu gelei completamente já sentindo que aquilo estava começando a sair do controle. Depois de alguns segundos eu pedi para sair novamente, mas ela continuou negando, parecia até que ela estava ficando com raiva. Nessa hora eu já estava bastante assustada e pedi para as meninas saírem da brincadeira comigo também, eu pensava que se todas nós quiséssemos sair talvez ela deixasse. Jess e Sam concordaram comigo, acho que elas já estavam ficando assustadas também, então quando eu peguei o compasso para fechá-lo e terminar logo com aquilo, ele escorregou de minha mão e eu me machuquei."

Justine me mostrou a palma de sua mão esquerda, que até então eu não havia percebido, estava coberta com um _Band-Aid_ .

- No mesmo instante em que me machuquei – ela continuou – os galhos da árvore de trás do ginásio começaram a balançar, só que não estava ventando. E então a porta do fundo do ginásio, aquela que dá para os vestiários, sabe, bateu de uma forma muito violenta. A Jess levantou-se de onde estávamos sentadas e foi até a porta, girou a maçaneta, mas não conseguiu abri-la, parecia que a porta tinha emperrado. Eu já estava em pânico agora e a Sam mais do que eu naquele momento. Ela começou a me pedir desculpas, dizer que sentia muito e que ela nunca imaginou que isso poderia acontecer. A Sam disse que quando uma pessoa se machuca nesse tipo de brincadeira que envolve espíritos, ela fica com seqüelas para toda vida. A pessoa fica amaldiçoada e coisas ruins passam a acontecer com ela, inclusive a morte de uma forma muito dolorosa.

Ela deu uma grande fungada.

- Ah Kate, eu não quero morrer, eu nem consegui tirar a minha carteira de motorista ainda. Eu quero ir para a faculdade, casar ter filhos e ver os filhos de meus filhos. Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero!

E desatou a chorar novamente.

- Calma Tine, você não vai morrer – eu disse passando minha mão direita por seus cabelos pretos de forma a acalmá-la.

- Você não acredita em mim, não é? Acha que tudo isso não passa de imaginação de minha cabeça, que eu estou ficando louca e que fantasmas não existem.

- É claro que eu acredito em você Tine.

-E agora Kate? O que é que eu vou fazer? – Justine olhou dentro dos meus olhos de uma forma meio desesperada.

- Bem, primeiro você tem que se acalmar, não é? E depois, eu acho que você deveria voltar para casa, só por via das dúvidas. Leve a Jess e a Sam com você. Um pouco de descanso ia fazer bem para vocês, e amanhã você vai ver como tudo já vai ter voltado ao normal.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Vai por mim, você não vai morrer. Quer dizer, a não ser que você fique pensando constantemente que isso vai acontecer, ai acontece mesmo. Você nunca ouviu falar que pensamentos negativos só atraem coisas negativas?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, Kate. Muito obrigada mesmo.

E então ela me abraçou. Nesse momento a Srta. Fox entrou na enfermaria seguidas por Jessica e Samantha .

- Meninas! – Falou Justine ao vê-las.

- Tine! – As duas falaram em uníssono, enquanto corriam para abraçá-la.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas agora. Devem estar querendo conversar.

Eu fui até a mesa da Srta. Fox e pedi um passe para poder voltar para a sala de aula. Ela achou que eu ainda não deveria sair da enfermaria e que deveria descansar mais. Agente conversou um pouco e eu lhe garanti que eu já estava bem o suficiente para assistir aula. Depois de tanto insistir, ela acabou cedendo e me dando o passe. Quando eu já estava saindo da enfermaria, ouvi a Samantha me chamar.

- Sim? – Perguntei virando-me para vê-la.

- A Julie pediu para te avisar que ela pegou as suas coisas que estavam dentro do armário lá no vestiário.

- Ok. Vejo vocês depois, meninas – e sai da enfermaria.

Andei pelos corredores vazios do colégio, meio sem destino. Eu não queria voltar para a sala de aula, mas também não queria ficar lá na enfermaria, provavelmente as meninas iam ficar conversando sobre o que aconteceu e se eu ficasse lá ia acabar falando mais do que deveria e ia me denunciar. Como é que eu ia explicar para elas como eu sabia tanto sobre o assunto sem acabar dizendo que eu posso ver gente morta, dentre outras coisas?

Essa é a parte ruim de ver gente morta, você não pode dizer aos outros isso. Então quando as pessoas fazem coisas realmente estúpidas, como brincadeiras que envolvem fantasmas, você não pode puxar a orelha delas e dar uma bronca. Não, o máximo que você pode fazer é tentar consertar a bagunça, escondido de todo mundo.

Às vezes eu me pergunto como é que as pessoas ainda fazem esse tipo de brincadeira, eu digo, será que todos aqueles filmes de Hollywood não foram suficientes para mostrar que coisas desse tipo sempre acabam mal? Está certo que muitos desses filmes ajudaram a criar certos tipos de mitos a respeito do assunto, tipo, a Justine esta se preocupando a toa com aquele corte na mão dela, aquilo não significa absolutamente nada, foi só um corte. Eu mesma já me feri inúmeras vezes quando enfrentei fantasmas barra pesada, e se esse tipo de ferimento que se adquire em contato com o sobrenatural te fizesse ficar amaldiçoada, eu já estaria com uma maldição há _muito_ tempo. Agora isso não significa que comunicações com fantasmas não vá fazer mal nenhum, muito pelo contrário, e a prova disso é aquela maldita líder de torcida fantasma que agora esta assombrando a Justine.

Resolvi que estava na hora de eu procurar a líder fantasma e tirar algumas satisfações. Desde quando eu entrei aqui no Bev, há um ano e meio atrás, eu nunca tive problemas com fantasmas. Quer dizer, tinham alguns deles vagando aqui pelo colégio, mas nada muito grave, só fantasmas com assuntos pendentes e uma boa dose de mediação foi suficiente para resolver o problema. Como eu disse, eu nunca tive problemas com fantasmas nessa escola e não vai ser agora que eu vou ter. Vou resolver esse problema nem que eu mesma tenha que escoltar a Srta-lider-de-torcida-fantasma-raivosa pessoalmente até a Terra das Sombras.

Depois de andar durante algum tempo, percebi que estava novamente no corredor que dava para a entrada do ginásio. Pensei em entrar lá usando a desculpa de que queria pegar alguma coisa que esqueci dentro do vestiário e com isso poder procurar a líder fantasma, mas parei no meio do caminho quando avistei Angela saindo de dentro do ginásio seguida pelo diretor Miller, enquanto discutiam. Angela é uma garota baixinha e um pouco gordinha, tinha os cabelos que uma hora pareciam ser loiros e outra hora ruivos, a depender da luz que batia neles, até a altura dos ombros. Ela é da minha turma de literatura e é fotógrafa e colunista do jornal da escola. Enquanto Angela e o diretor discutiam eu parei no bebedouro, fingindo beber água, a fim de ouvir a conversa deles.

- Srta Smith – escutei o diretor falar – já lhe disse que não vou responder a nenhuma pergunta e muito menos vou deixar tirar fotos do ginásio, e se a Srta não voltar para a sua sala nesse exato momento considere-se suspensa.

- Diretor Miller, sabia que o senhor esta ferindo seriamente a constituição desse país ao limitar a minha liberdade de imprensa? Isso não é uma coisa muito bonita.

- A Srta se esqueceu de que nesse colégio mando eu? Por isso volte já para a sua sala e eu não quero mais vê-la nesse ginásio. O ginásio a partir de agora está interditado, para evitar que pessoas curiosas como a Srta entrem aqui e acabem se machucando. Agora, vá já para a sua aula mocinha, não quero ter que falar isso outra vez.

Eu vi Angela se afastar do diretor com uma cara irritada enquanto ele voltava para o ginásio e fechava as suas portas. Quando Angela passou por mim, sai de perto do bebedouro e fui falar com ela.

- Angela! – Eu a chamei e ela virou-se para me ver.

- Sim? – Falou ela aproximando-se de mim.

- Oi! Eu vi você falando com o diretor Miller. É verdade que ele interditou o ginásio mesmo? Eu tinha esquecido umas coisas minhas lá no ginásio e eu queria tanto voltar lá para pegar – eu menti.

- Foi, ele interditou mesmo. Fechou todas as portas do ginásio, até mesmo aquela dos fundos que dá para o vestiário. Acho que suas coisas ficaram presas lá dentro. Elas eram muito importantes?

- Não, não era nada muito importante não, depois eu passo na secretaria e peço para alguém pegar para mim depois.

- Então eu vou indo, vou para a sala do jornal ver se consigo revelar essas fotos – ela me mostrou a sua câmera fotográfica que estava segurando. – Se o diretor Miller pensa que eu vou desistir da reportagem do ano, ele está muito enganado. Agente se vê por aí.

Vi Angela se afastar e subir as escadas para o primeiro andar, que era onde ficava a sala do jornal. Nessa hora o sinal tocou e o corredor foi invadido pelos alunos que saiam de suas salas em direção ao refeitório. Eu não fui para lá, não estava com fome. Resolvi usar o horário do almoço para rodar o colégio procurando pela líder fantasma, mas não consegui encontrá-la.

O resto do dia passou sem mais surpresas. Quando as aulas terminaram saí atrás de Julie para pegar as minhas coisas, até aquele momento eu ainda vestia o uniforme da torcida. Como hoje não teria ensaio, resolvi dar uma passada na casa do Jack, precisava espairecer um pouco.

Sai do colégio apressada e nem troquei de roupa, na casa do Jack eu poderia fazer isso, se eu corresse ainda daria tempo de pegar o ônibus. Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas do Bev que não tem um carro, sim, eu sei, isso é vergonhoso, mas já me acostumei. Vovó diz que se eu quiser um carro vou ter que trabalhar para isso, ela quer que eu aprenda o valor do dinheiro conseguido com meu próprio esforço. Por isso eu ando de ônibus e para falar a verdade eu até gosto, é bom sentir o gostinho do anonimato. Eu nunca sou abordada nos transportes públicos por um simples motivos, que pessoa em sã consciência esperaria encontrar alguém "famoso" em um ônibus? Ninguém nunca acha que eu sou realmente eu mesma, sou somente uma garota parecida com a Kate Harrison.

Eu desci do ônibus quando ele parou próximo a uma rua que era apelidada de _"Rua dos Doutores"_, porque a maiorias dos médicos mais importantes de Beverly Hills moravam aqui, é nessa rua que fica a mansão dos Slater. A _"Rua dos Doutores"_ era um pouco extensa e em ambos os passeios dela haviam palmeiras altas plantadas a um distancia de mais ou menos cinco metros uma das outras até o final da rua. Era um lugar tranqüilo e muito bom de morar.

Quando cheguei a casa do Jack toquei a campainha e esperei que Helga, a governanta dos Slater que segundo Jack trabalha com a família desde que seu irmão mais velho nasceu, abrisse a porta como ela sempre faz. Entretanto quem abriu a porta foi a última pessoa do mundo que eu esperava encontrar, não pude deixar de falar meio surpresa.

- Você?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**NA: **Sei que quem deve estar lendo isso aqui nesse exato momento deve esta querendo me matar!! Afinal, cadê o PAUL?! Eu sei, até eu estou querendo me matar por isso. O problema é que esse capítulo ficou realmente _muito_ maior do que eu tinha imaginado. O próximo capítulo vem em breve (pelo menos eu acho, hehehe), e eu prometo que vai ter **muito** Paul, Jack e o resto dos Slater.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, caso sim deixe uma **review**, caso não pode deixar também, criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas :)

Um agradecimento SUPER especial pelas **reviews** a: _Pirate Marrie _e _Júlia_

Muito obrigada!! Fiquei HIPER feliz com elas XD

Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo!

Bjos!

_**Nina M.**_


	3. O irmão mais velho

**NA¹:** Dedicado a Dri.

* * *

**Quando Dois Deslocadores se Encontram**

**

* * *

**

_Quando cheguei a casa do Jack toquei a campainha e esperei que Helga, a governanta dos Slater que, segundo Jack, trabalha com a família desde que seu irmão mais velho nasceu, abrisse a porta como ela sempre faz. Entretanto quem abriu a porta foi a última pessoa do mundo que eu esperava encontrar, não pude deixar de falar meio surpresa._

_- Você?

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: **_O Irmão Mais Velho_

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei confusa ao ver o garoto-olhos-azuis na casa do Jack.

- Eu moro aqui – ele disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – E então, não vai querer entrar Kathleen Harrison?

- Como é que você sabe o meu nome? – eu perguntei quando entrei na casa.

- Eu ouvi aquela garota loira com voz estridente te chamar assim mais cedo.

- Ah, a Rachel – falei para mim mesma, agora as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido. – Mas e você, quem é você?

- Eu sou o Paul, o irmão mais velho do Jack.

Foi então que caiu a ficha. A Rachel não falou que ele se chamava Slater? Como é que eu não havia ligado os fatos antes, hein? Naquele momento me senti uma completa idiota.

- KATE! – ouvi alguém me gritar.

Era o Jack, ele estava no alto das escadas que dava ao andar superior da casa. O garoto desceu-as correndo e veio me abraçar.

- Oi Jack!

- Eu pensei que você não viesse hoje – falou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Eu não vinha. Só que interditaram o ginásio hoje, então não teve treino.

- _Ca-hãm._ – Paul pigarreou e só então o Jack notou a sua presença.

- Ah Kate, esse o meu irmão Paul, lembra que eu falei dele pra você?

- Lembro – eu disse. – Seu irmão até já se apresentou.

- Legal – Jack se limitou a dizer. – Kate, quero te mostrar uma coisa. Espera um pouco que eu vou no quarto buscar.

- Tudo bem – eu falei, e ele saiu, subindo as escadas correndo, em direção ao seu quarto.

- Então quer dizer que você é a famosa Kate – ele disse enquanto caminhávamos até a sala de estar dos Slater.

- Famosa?

- É, meu irmão vivia falando de você.

- Sério? – eu disse surpresa, não sabia que o Jack andava falando sobre mim para o seu irmão. – O que foi que ele disse?

- Algumas coisas... – ele disse misterioso.

Eu iria perguntar o que exatamente ele havia falado sobre mim, quando o Jack chegou:

- Olha o desenho que eu fiz – ele falou me entregando uma folha de papel.

- O que é? – perguntei.

- É uma vaca pastando. Não parece com aquele quadro de sua avó?

Não, não parecia. O quadro do qual o Jack falava era uma pintura cubista, que a minha avó havia pintado há uns anos atrás. Já o desenho de Jack era uma confusão de figuras geométricas e cores, não consegui nem distinguir o que era o céu e o que era a grama.

- Até que lembra um pouco.

Isso não foi de todo uma mentira, porque acredito que se eu fosse míope e o desenho estivesse a uns 10 metros de distância, talvez até os achasse parecidos...

Percebi Paul ao meu lado tentando prender uma risada.

- O que foi Paul? – Jack perguntou.

- Nada não. Acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto. Foi um _prazer_ te conhecer, Kate. – ele disse para mim e então saiu.

- E então Jack, quer fazer alguma coisa – perguntei.

- Ah não, eu vou continuar desenhando. Estou fazendo um desenho para mostrar a sua avó na próxima vez que eu for a sua casa. Ela disse que quer ver como eu desenho.

E assim passamos uma boa parte da tarde. Fomos para a sala de jantar e enquanto o Jack desenhava, eu estudava. Mesmo no primeiro dia já haviam começado os assuntos.

- Terminei – ouvi o Jack dizer depois de um tempo.

- Me deixa ver? – pedi.

- Ah não, só depois que eu pintar. Eu ainda quero pintar ele com giz de cera, a caixa está no meu quarto.

- Deixa que eu pego pra você – eu disse me levantando da mesa e fui até o quarto do Jack no segundo andar da casa.

O quarto, como sempre, estava uma bagunça, cheio de brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Encontrei a caixa de giz do Jack na escrivaninha, que ficava ao lado da cama. Estava embaixo de várias folhas de papel desenhadas.

O Jack desde que viu a ultima exposição da vovó botou na cabeça a idéia de que quer ser pintor como ela um dia.

Eu peguei a caixa, mas antes de voltar para sala, resolvi dar uma arrumada naquela bagunça de papéis.

Estava guardando os papéis dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha, quando ouvi uma voz logo atrás de mim.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Era o irmão mais velho do Jack.

Com o susto acabei derrubando todas as folhas que eu segurava no chão. Abaixei-me para pegá-las.

- Desculpe, eu não quis te assustar – ele falou, também se abaixando para me ajudar a recolher os papéis.

- Não, tudo bem – eu disse guardando os desenhos na gaveta da escrivaninha. – Eu só vim aqui pegar a caixa de giz de cera do Jack.

- Esses desenhos são horríveis, não são? – ele falou enquanto olhava algumas folhas.

- É, eles são.

- Mas você não tem coragem de dizer isso ao Jack, né? – ele riu.

- Não, não tenho – admiti.

- E aquele desenho que ele te mostrou na sala? Acho que foi a pior coisa que eu já vi na vida.

- Ei! – reclamei – Dê um credito ao garoto, Van Gogh não nasceu sabendo, sabia disso? Todo grande artista já deve ter tido uma fase em que desenhava mal.

- Está certo – ele riu ainda mais. – Eu estou indo comer alguma coisa. Quer ir junto?

- Claro – eu peguei a caixa do Jack e então saímos do quarto.

Durante o caminho para a cozinha, eu puxei conversa.

- Mais cedo, você disse que o seu irmão havia falado de mim para você.

- Foi, mas sabe, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse uma líder de torcida – disse me olhando de cima a baixo, com um sorriso estranho.

Amaldiçoei-me mentalmente por não ter me lembrado de trocar o meu uniforme antes.

- Por que, algum problema contra líderes de torcida?

- Claro que não, muito pelo contrário... É só que do jeito que o meu irmão falava, tive a ligeira impressão de que você fosse uma encrenqueira. Porque líderes de torcida são sempre certinhas, certo?

Sorri meio sem graça para ele. O Paul nem fazia idéia do quanto estava certo ao meu respeito, afinal quando eu quero, consigo ser uma garota bem encrenqueira.

Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Acho que eu estou em desvantagem por aqui, quer dizer, você sabe tanto sobre mim, e eu não sei nada sobre você...

- Isso não é verdade, você sabe que eu sou o irmão do Jack, que estudamos no mesmo colégio e que temos aula de trigonometria juntos.

- Há-há, engraçadinho – eu disse sarcástica quando chegamos a cozinha.

A cozinha dos Slater era enorme, toda branca, com eletrodomésticos em aço inox e armários embutidos na parede. No centro dela havia uma grande mesa de mármore.

Paul foi ate a geladeira de duas portas procurando algo para comer, tirou de lá dois sanduíches e duas latas de coca. Enquanto isso, eu fui ate o armário e peguei dois pratos e copos.

Sentamos a mesa para comer. Abri a minha lata de refrigerante e enchi o meu copo, já estava bebendo quando ouvi o Paul falar do nada:

- Quer dizer que você é uma mediadora.

Nem preciso dizer que eu quase coloquei todo o refrigerante que estava bebendo para fora.

- Mediadora? Eu realmente não sei o que você está falando – tentei falar de forma casual depois que me recompus do susto. Porém acho que não fui bem sucedida, porque em seguida ele disse:

- Não precisa mentir, Kate. O Jack me disse umas coisas bem interessantes sobre você...

O Jack disse o que??? Ah, eu vou matar aquele garoto linguarudo!

- Ah disse, foi? Exatamente o que o Jack andou falando sobre mim.

Ele deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche antes de continuar.

- Jack disse que você era como ele, que podia ver fantasmas, essas coisas.

- E você não acreditou nele, acreditou? – perguntei como quem não queria nada.

- Claro que acreditei. Ele é um mediador, porque mentiria sobre você?

Juro que se não estivesse sentada eu teria caído de tão bamba que as minhas pernas estavam. Quer dizer que o Paul sabe que Jack é um mediador? O Jack nunca havia me dito isso, sempre pensei que ninguém na família dele soubesse. Eu estava realmente surpresa.

Bem, agora o Paul sabia sobre mim também. Não havia motivos para eu tentar esconder dele uma coisa que ele já sabia. Quer dizer, sabia em parte, já que ele pensa que eu sou uma mediadora, mas eu não sou. Fiquei tentada a contar a verdade. Quer dizer, se o Jack contou a ele sobre mim ele deve ser no mínimo confiável, não?

- Eu não sou uma mediadora. Eu sou uma deslocadora, é diferente – eu disse e logo após dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche para evitar olhá-lo. Era meio estranho confessar isso para uma pessoa que eu havia acabado de conhecer.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Levantei um pouco os olhos em sua direção e pude ver que ele me encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas numa cara de completa surpresa.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Deslocadora?

- É, mas por quê?

Ele não me respondeu, só ficou lá me encarando. Agora além da cara surpresa, ele tinha um sorriso um pouco debochado no rosto.

- Bom, – ele disse finalmente, depois de beber um gole do seu refrigerante – isso está ficando mais interessante do que eu imaginei...

Interessante? Como assim interessante?

- Uma deslocadora, hein?! Quem diria.

- Você sabe o que é um deslocador? – dessa vez foi a minha vez de perguntar surpresa.

- Claro. Eu sou um.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

O Paul Slater é um deslocador?!

Eu nunca havia conhecido outro deslocador antes. Já havia conhecido alguns mediadores, mas deslocadores nunca.

Foi então que do nada uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Se ele é um deslocador, então isso quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que você viu?! – terminei o meu pensamento em voz alta.

- Vi o quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- A líder de torcida fantasma que estava logo atrás de você no ginásio, hoje mais cedo.

- Ah, aquilo? É, vi sim.

Minha cabeça deu voltas.

- Espera aí, então você está dizendo que viu tudo aquilo que aconteceu e que não fez nada?

Ele deu um sorriso e disse olhando nos meus olhos:

- E porque você acha que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa?

- POR QUÊ?! – gritei levantando da cadeira, mas logo me recompus ao perceber o que havia feito e baixei o meu tom de voz. – Porque pessoas quase se machucaram hoje. Elas poderiam ter morrido sabia disso?

- Mas não morreram não é mesmo? – ele disse fazendo pouco caso. – No final, você não acabou salvando o dia?

Eu não consegui acreditar no que ele havia dito. Como é que ele podia ser tão insensível assim?

- A questão não é essa, Paul, a questão é que você não fez nada para evitar uma tragédia que com certeza iria acontecer. E se eu não estivesse lá? E se aquele refletor tivesse caído em cima da Justine e ela tivesse morrido? Você saberia viver com a culpa de que uma pessoa morreu por sua causa? Simplesmente porque você não estava a fim de ajudar?

O Paul não chegou a responder, pois o Jack entrou na cozinha nesse momento.

- Ah Kate, você está aqui! Estava te procurando, você pegou a minha caixa de giz de cera?

- Peguei sim, Jack. Aqui – disse lhe entregando a caixa que eu havia colocado em cima da bancada da cozinha.

- Quero que você me ajude em uma coisa, Kate – ele falou.

- Tudo bem – eu disse, acompanhado o Jack para fora da cozinha, sem nem olhar para o Paul.

--

Havia anoitecido, eu jogava batalha naval com o Jack, quando a sua mãe chegou.

- Kate, que surpresa! – a Sra. Slater disse ao me ver.

- Oi, Sra. Slater.

- Pensei que você só viesse amanhã.

- É que eu não tive treino hoje, então eu resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui para ver o Jack, mas agora, como a Sra. chegou, acho que já vou indo.

- Já Kate? Fica mais um pouco – Jack perguntou fazendo uma cara triste.

- Não dá Jack, já está ficando meio tarde...

- A sua avó vem te buscar hoje, Kate? – a mãe do Jack perguntou.

- Não, Sra. Slater, mas não tem problema. Eu posso me virar sozinha.

- Nada disso, não vou deixar você voltar sozinha. Vou pedir para o Paul te levar em casa.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. A última coisa do mundo que eu queria era ficar num carro sozinha com ele, principalmente depois daquela conversa inacabada na cozinha.

- Não Sra. Slater, realmente não precisa, eu não quero incomodar.

Nesse momento Paul descia as escadas.

- Oh Paul, querido. Chegou em ótima hora, será que você se importaria em levar a Kate até em casa?

- Não precisam se incomodar, eu posso ir sozinha... – tentei dizer, mas fui completamente ignorada.

- Pode ser – ele disse como se realmente não se importasse.

- Ótimo, leve a chave do meu carro – ela falou dando a chave do seu volvo a ele.

A mim, só restou pegar as minhas coisas, me despedir do Jack e da Sra. Slater e acompanhar o Paul até a garagem, onde estava estacionado o volvo preto da mãe deles.

Entrei no carro sem dar uma única palavra e teria permanecido assim durante toda a viagem, se não tivesse que explicar a ele o caminho até a minha casa.

Quando chegamos em frente ao meu prédio eu disse:

- Bem, é aqui. Muito obrigada pela carona.

Eu queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele carro. Tirei o cinto de segurança e tentei abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

- Será que dá para abrir a porta do carro? – perguntei.

- Você está chateada comigo?

- Não – tentei dizer de forma indiferente, mas a verdade era que eu estava muito chateada com ele sim. – Por que você acha que eu estaria?

- Porque você não falou nada durante todo o caminho. Eu acredito que "vire a esquerda" e "dê a volta naquele quarteirão", não possa ser chamado de uma conversa agradável, não acha?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa de conversar muito. Agora, será que dá para abrir a porta? – eu disse puxando a maçaneta da porta em vão, já que ela não abria.

- Engraçado, hoje a tarde não me pareceu que você conversasse pouco.

Qual era a desse cara, hein? Será que ele não percebia que eu não estava muito a fim de bater papo?

- Bem, as aparências enganam – eu disse impaciente. – Agora a porta, por favor... – e adicionei o meu melhor olhar faça-isso-agora-se-não-você-vai-se-arrepender.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e eu saí o mais rápido que eu pude, porém não foi rápido o suficiente para fugir dele. O Paul conseguiu me alcançar enquanto eu subia as escadas da frente do prédio.

- Olha Kate, acho que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer mais cedo – ele disse.

- Não, muito pelo contrário, acho eu entendi tudo muito bem. Entendi que você é um ser insensível e que não se importa nem um pouco com ninguém.

- Você pediu para ser uma deslocadora, Kate? – ele perguntou do nada e ficou me encarando, todo sério, esperando por uma resposta que ele provavelmente já sabia qual seria.

- Não.

- Pois é, nem eu. Estou cansado dessa coisa de fantasma e de terra das sombras, isso só me trouxe problemas. Por isso você não pode me culpar por tentar ser um cara normal.

- Não, não posso – eu admiti. – Mas ainda assim não quer dizer que eu concorde com o que você fez, e se...

- _Kate!_ – ele falou interrompendo o meu sermão, e se aproximou de mim o bastante para me deixar nervosa.

Tentei recuar um pouco, mas acabei inevitavelmente com as costas coladas na porta do prédio.

Ai meu Deus! Será que ele ia fazer o que eu achava que ele ia fazer?

Não, ele não ia.

Quer dizer, ele não pode, certo? Ele não pode vir me beijando assim como se nada tivesse acontecido, digo, há um segundo eu estava quase começando outra discussão.

Ele chegou mais perto. Nossos lábios agora estavam perigosamente próximos.

Até tentei dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, mas não fui muito bem sucedida já que tudo o que as minhas cordas vocais conseguiram reproduzir foi algo parecido com um grunhido baixo e rouco.

Quando ele estava mais próximo do que nunca, meu cérebro simplesmente travou e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo que estava por vir.

Porém nada aconteceu. Somente pude ouvi-lo sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Boa noite Kate Harrison.

Abri os olhos somente para vê-lo voltar para o carro e ir embora.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**NA²: **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Sei que ele demorou muuuito para sair, então me perdoem por isso. Creio que o próximo não vá demorar tanto assim.

Um agradecimento SUPER especial pelas **reviews** a: _Renata, Juliana, Camila, Maira e EmillyC._

Muito obrigada meninas!!! Espero que continuem acompanhando a história.

Até o proximo capítulo.

Bjos!

**Nina M. **


End file.
